


Alone Together

by Shadow_Bringer



Series: MadaTobi Week Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Bringer/pseuds/Shadow_Bringer
Summary: Their love is not one written about in stories.Set in an AU where Tobirama and Hashirama’s ages are swapped, putting Tobirama as the more powerful older brother.———2018, July 31st, Day ThreeFake/Hidden Relationship OROn the Battlefield**Technically both but the second one was the one I started writing for
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: MadaTobi Week Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721632
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Alone Together

Their love is not one written about in stories.

There’s no happy ending for them. It’s not possible with the blood soaking the ground, with the anger and hate clogging the air between them.

It’s debatable that what they have is even love. Regardless, the idea of living without it makes Madara _burn_.

He can’t imagine going back to the way it was before. He loves how every clash brings with it the memory of roaming hands and softs promises burned into his skin with an equally soft mouth.

He loses himself in Tobirama’s sharp red eyes, the only among all the Senju brave enough to meet his eyes. Not even Hashirama with his loud proclamations and naive overtures of peace (for an heir, not even a clan head, the boy presumes an awful lot).

The fights held between them really are like dances, for all Madara’s half-joking calls for a dance. Tobirama moves like water. The smooth turns and twists of a stream, the destructive crashes of ocean waves, the swift coursing capable of gorging paths through solid stone.

Sometimes, Madara has no idea how they slot together so perfectly in all things. How Madara’s fire doesn’t burn and steam Tobirama’s water.

How Tobirama’s overwhelming, raging currents don’t dampen and kill Madara’s flames.

Peace seems unreachable, even in the dark of night when they let themselves truly _live_. Truly give in to their wants and desires. Even when they scrape out a moment of calm, where they just... sit, peace seems like a far fetched dream held by Hashirama and Hashirama alone. An impossibility.

Thank Kami Madara and Tobirama are known for doing the impossible.


End file.
